A Buffy Halloween Musical
by BoxerMan
Summary: [One Shot] Xander gets some musically inclined costumes


-'A Buffy Halloween Musical.'-  
  
Summary: Be afraid be very afraid.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Michael Jackson song/video "Thriller," the Jim Carrey Movie "The Mask," or "Cuban Pete" by Desi Arnaz,  
  
Timeframe: S2 Halloween  
  
Pairings: nah  
  
A/N: Don't blame me. This has been bugging me for GOD knows how long. After reading the "Crocodile Hunter" Halloween crossover, which was excellent and funny, I realized I wasn't the only crazy one.  
  
A/N2: Yes I realize there are two musicals here, but I reserve the right to be irreverent and not make much sense.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
ACT 1, "A Thrilling Halloween."  
  
Xander walked through Ethan's Halloween store looking for something special. He wanted to make sure that he would stand out in the crowd. He noticed a red jacket hanging on the side. "Hmmmm..."  
  
Later that night........  
  
Willow ran down the street followed by Angel, Cordelia and Buffy. She turned to face the group and noticed that someone wasn't there. "Where's Xander?"  
  
Angel shrugged his shoulders as he saw multiple figures start to walk out of the shadows. 'Zombies,' he thought to himself. He motioned for the girls to get behind him.  
  
Another figure slowly moved out of the shadows wearing a bright red jacket. The group felt the hairs on the back of their neck start to stand up as techno-popish music slowly started to come from the zombies' general direction. Cordelia raised an eyebrow as soon as she could make out who it was. "Xander?"  
  
Xander looked up at the group. The zombies all fell into formation behind him moaning and snarling at the humans. He smiled evilly at the humans before striking a pose.  
  
"Cause this is thriller, thriller night"  
  
Willow felt like she was going to be sick. "Oh my god."  
  
"And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike"  
  
Lady Buffy turned to Angel and asked, "Why is that than shaking like that, is he possessed?"  
  
Cordelia looked back at her. "Yes, he's possessed by an 80's superstar."  
  
"You know it's thriller, thriller night"  
  
The rest of the zombies mirrored his exact movements popping and locking, gyrating to the best of their ability. The Scoobies could do nothing except watch in horror and amazement as their friend boogie woogied them into submission  
  
"You're fighting for your life inside a killer,"  
  
The evil Zombie Xander smirked before pulling a high note. "Thriller tonight!"  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
ACT 2, "A Halloween Mask."  
  
Xander walked into Ethan's Halloween store looking for something different. He laid his eyes upon a seemingly familiar all-yellow suit and green mask. "Hmmmm..."  
  
Later that night......  
  
Willow ran down the street followed by Angel, Cordelia and Buffy. She turned to face the group and noticed that someone wasn't there. "Where's Xander?"  
  
All of the sudden they heard what sounded like an upbeat salsa or meringue coming from down the street.  
  
They group ran to see what appeared to be a large group of Demons, Vampires, clowns, fairies, and whole other assortment of creatures in a conga line being led by a certain Scooby member in a yellow suit and green mask, while wearing a red sombrero and holding a pair or maracas. He started singing while shaking his rear end profusely.  
  
"They call me Cuban Pete, I'm the king of the Rumba beat. When I play the maracas I go Chick-chicky-boom Chick-chicky-boom."  
  
Angel turned to Cordelia and Willow. "What happened to him?"  
  
"Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze of my native street. When I start to dance everything goes Chick-chicky-boom Chick-chicky-boom."  
  
Both girls turned back to him. "Who cares?" And went to join the party.  
  
"So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete. And I'll teach you to Chick-chicky-boom Chick-chicky-boom."  
  
Lady Buffy walked up to Angel, shrugged and sung. "He's a really modest guy, although he's the hottest guy in Havana, in Havana." And walked over to the party.  
  
Angel sighed as he left. "It's not even a Rumba, it's technically a Samba!" 


End file.
